SeaweedBrain818
by ksoccer16
Summary: Percy's on YouTube! Not a one-shot! I will make one of the stories for other characters too!


**A/N: hey guys. This is just an idea, so no flames unless they are constructive criticism. Thanks Tootsie Rolls! (I call my sister that. Hi Brenna!)**

**Also, I'm not ditching my other stories; just taking a break. And I think I'm gonna do more of these for different characters. Tell me what you think.**

**This will be written in the first person, as though I am a viewer. Various fake comments are put at the bottom as though they are commenting on the video. Any similarities between my account names and real account names are purely coincidental. You may request the character to do certain tags and other things, just make sure you elaborate and tell me exactly what they are just in case I've been living under a rock and have never heard of it.**

**Also, the cover image is the character's profile pic.**

**P.S. My inspiration came from ****Mr. Invincible****'s The Girlfriend Tag, so go check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, YouTube, and the cover image was found on the internet, so rights go where rights are due.**

I opened my internet browser, typed in YouTube, and waited for it to load.

My friend told me about this guy on YouTube named Percy Jackson who's screen name is SeaweedBrain818. She said he's hot AND hilarious.

Always a good mix.

I typed in SeaweedBrain818 into where it says "search". Up popped the link to Percy's channel, but first I took a minute to take in his picture. It was a cartoon of a teenage black-haired merman and an older merman with dark hair mixed with gray. Both had tails in green shades. The boy was saying, "Dad, I love her!" while the older man said, "NO! She's a child of Athena."

The heck?

I guess it was supposed to be a joke referring to the rivalry between the Greek god Poseidon and goddess Athena.

I clicked the link to find only a single video given the name "Girl Problems".

This could get interesting.

I clicked the button and clicked full screen.

A young boy appeared on the screen (who looked suspiciously like the young merman in the cartoon) and gave a cheeky smile, his green eyes flashing with amusement.

"So I assume you've all read the title. You see, I have a girlfriend-wait! Let me stop there! I need to give you all time to drown in your tears."

A girl could be heard choking, as though she was half laughing and half sighing.

She appeared on the screen, her arms crossed and lips set in a serious line, but her eyes gave her away.

Percy scooted over and pulled her down next to him.

"Alright world, meet Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

He got a goofy smile on his face. It was super adorable. His eyes got smile lines around them and his lips pulled up all dorky and lopsided.

Annabeth's curls were splayed across her shoulders in a messy pile. She wore an oversized sweatshirts and leggings and no make-up.

Percy had a matching sweatshirt and jeans. He pulled her close to him and said, "Look! We match!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Percy," her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What an astute observation."

He cocked his head to the side. "Let's pretend I know what that means."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Seaweed Brain."

I guess now I know where at least the beginning of screen name came from.

"Anyway!" Percy said, putting up his hands in surrender. "I have some clips I shot of Annabeth. You see, I've always been obtuse (Annabeth taught me that) when it comes to girls. I just don't know what they want from me or what I'm supposed to say. So here are the clips and you can respond to me down below in the comments section or respond with your own video."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth says, looking incredulously at him. "You have videos? As in plural? As in multiple? As in manifold? Plentiful? Numerous? Profuse? Scads?"

"Annabeth, I don't even know what you're saying."

"How did you get vi-"

The video then cut to a shaky clip of Annabeth. Her face just as red as when the video skipped to this, but this time she was standing above him, yelling about him leaving the light on.

"You know electricity isn't cheap! Gods Percy, can't you think?"

Percy's voice could be heard off camera saying: "What? I was going back in. I'd only left for a few seconds."

"A few seconds is a few dollars added onto our bill. We are in college, Perseus Jackson. We can't afford to be stupid"

"Uh...sure Annabeth. Whatever. I'll be more careful next time," a vey confused Percy said.

The video skipped to another clip. This time of the blonde sprawled across wood flooring. A piece of fabric quickly flashed in front of the image, as though the camera had been hidden inside of a jacket.

Annabeth's head was resting on a silver laptop, and her hand was wrapped around a coffee. A notebook overflowing with loose-leaf was wedged underneath her, along with a few pencils and erasers. Her light snores could be heard in between a beeping sound.

"Annabeth!"

"What?" Annabeth said groggily. Slowly sitting up an rubbing her eyes. She had indentations from the keyboard on her face and from the spiral of her notebook running along her left arm.

The beeping noise was getting really annoying.

"What is that noise?" He asked, apparently mirroring my thoughts.

"That's the oven. Oh gods, that's the oven!" Annabeth scrambled up and rushed to the oven, and, to my dismay, she opened the oven door first rather than turn off the timer. She pulled out a tray of black bricks.

She got a pouty look on her face as she turned off the timer (Thank you Jesus).

"I was trying to make you cookies," Annabeth said, while trying to pr turn off the timer. She pulled out a tray of black bricks.

She got a pouty look on her face as she turned off the timer (Thank you Jesus).

"I was trying to make you cookies," Annabeth said, while trying to pry the offending cookies (bricks) from the tray with a spatula. "But then I got an email from my classmate asking me about tonight's homework so I had to respond, but the kitchen table is so dirty because I haven't had time to wash it so I set up on the floor and I guess I passed out and now I still have to respond to the email, wash the table, somehow remove these cookies from the tray, then clean the tray, and make dinner."

"Gods Annabeth," Percy said. "You could've asked me for help."

Out of the corner of the camera you could see a pair of outstretched hand attempt to take the tray from her, but she snatched it back. Her pout turned into a full-on frown.

"I can handle myself, gods. I don't need you dong everything for me!"

"What? That's not what I said! Stop twisting my words!"

Then the video went back to the couple.

"-deos of me? And when?" Annabeth said, her voice continuing as though there were any videos edited into it.

Percy gladly ignored her questions and said, "So, I'll edit the videos right in there somewhere. Don't forget to review your thoughts. I wish I had more, but I wasn't able to record any others, so that's all I have for examples. Bye!"

"Wait a minute Perseus Jackson, I'm not done with you yet!"

The screen turned black and the video ended.

Well that was...interesting.

**ALL COMMENTS (275) **

**Top comments **

**_Gabby Wright_**** 5 minutes ago**

**Hes super cute. 2 bad bout him hving a grlfriend**

**_Converses4life_**** 4 hours ago**

**I think that she was probably just stressed out and didn't want you babying her**

**_Bobby Marco_**** 7 hours ago**

**Brah dont let her tlk 2 u like tht. b a man and stand up 2 her**

**_-Kelly Morgan_**** 7 hours ago**

** "b a man"? "brah"? No one talks like that. Please invest in a dictionary. You're probably just mad that you can't get a girlfriend, what with your horrendous grammar and superiority complex.**

**_-Bobby Marco_**** 6 hours ago**

** Wht r u? A grammar nazi?**

**_-Kelly Morgan_**** 4 hours ago**

** Congrats. You learned what a Nazi is. I bet you had to look that insult up on Google.**

**_-Bobby Marco_**** 4 hours ago**

** Whatever man**

**Show More**


End file.
